castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tall Grass Field
Tall Grass Field is the tenth Level in Castle Crashers. It should present little challenge to most players. Walkthough Go to the right to find a band of fish wielding Bears looking to kill you. Defeat them. Go back a little bit to find the X along the beach right before you ran into the Bears. Dig to get the Lobster. The Wrench can be found behind the catapult with a guy working on it (before the first wave of Bears). Press ( ) to pick it up. A little further to the right, you'll fight some Bears in front of two huts. If you use the Horn in front of the hut on the right (by the sign with a picture of a Horn on it), Hawkster will emerge. Continue to the right to find the Rain Boss. He has the Animal Orb Rammy with him. Focus on taking him out, as his friends will constantly respawn until he has died. Watch out for his tornado move; wait for him to reappear then continue to beat him up. Once he has been defeated, any other Bears fighting with him will die. Before proceeding, be sure to grab the Animal Orb, Rammy. Also, look for the X in front of his hut. Dig there to get the Umbrella. Continue to the right to encounter some "beefy" Bears. Try to keep your distance from them as they like to pound on you and toss you all over the place. Fight your way to the right and you'll be bombarded by arrows from a small contraption. Hold the block button ( ) and push your way forward until you can hit the device with your melee weapon. Smash your way through it and keep going. You will soon find a rock mountain side which you'll want to come back to later when you have bombs and sandwiches (see below). Continue to the lower right then climb up to the level top where you'll see two princesses disappear with two strange cloaked figures. Enter the cave to the right. Notes * If you play as the King character (King Pack DLC XBLA/Pipistrellos Cave PSN) the King won't walk about in the camp, although he was on the boat in the previous level. Animal Orbs *Hawkster - Return here once you have acquired the Horn from the Marsh level. After you defeat the first group of bears in front of the first set of huts, you'll see a little sign with the Horn symbol on it. Blow the Horn in front of the huts and the Animal Orb, will appear. Hawkster will help you out by attacking downed enemies and occasionally looting food items from them. *Burly Bear - Return here with 2 bombs and a sandwich. When you get to the rock mountain after the arrow contraption, eat the sandwich to grow big and then move the rock at the left side of the mountain. It blocks a Secret Cave. Inside you'll find some gold and the Fish. Along the back wall you'll see a crack. Bomb this crack twice to reveal another hidden area. Inside you'll find the Animal Orb. Burly Bear adds +2 Strength when equipped. *Rammy - This Animal Orb is found after defeating the rain boss in the level. Rammy helps you out by occ occasionally knocking down enemies. Weapons *Wrench - This weapon can be found behind the catapult with a guy working on it (before the first wave of Bears). *Lobster - Return to this level after acquiring the shovel. At the beginning of the level, in front of the Kings boat there is a dig spot to unlock this weapon. *Fish - This weapon is found in the same secret cave as the Animal Orb Burly Bear. You can reach the weapon by returning to this level with a sandwich. Use the sandwich to break down the boulder after defeating the Bears on the arrow contraption. *Umbrella - Return to this level after acquring the shovel. This weapon is located underneath an X in the ground in front of the hut with the Rain Boss. *Club - This weapon can be randomly dropped by the bears in the level. (You must be level 20 to equip it) Video Walkthrough thumb|300px|left Succession See also * Rain Boss Category:Levels Category:Locations